A keyboard is one of the widely-used computer peripheral devices. Generally, the keyboard comprises plural keys. Via the keys, the user can input characters or symbols. The operating principle of the keyboard will be illustrated as follows. When the keys are pressed by the user, the keys are moved downwardly to trigger the keyboard to generate various signals, and the signals are transmitted to a host of the computer. Moreover, when the keys are no longer pressed, the keys are moved upwardly and returned to their original positions.
Conventionally, a membrane keyboard is equipped with scissors-type supporting elements and elastic elements under the keys. Since the pressing force applied to the keycap is distributed uniformly by the scissors-type supporting element, the scissors-type supporting element can stabilize the keycap. Moreover, the key is fixed on a base of the keyboard through the scissors-type supporting element. The elastic element can support the keycap. Moreover, in response to a restoring force of the elastic element, the pressed key is returned to its original position.
However, since the key structure of the conventional keyboard has so many components and the process of assembling the key structure is complicated, the material cost and labor cost are high. Moreover, if any single key is damaged, it is difficult to replace the damaged key with a new one.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved keyboard in order to overcome the above drawbacks.